Mediabase Pop 100 Airplay Number 1's of 2009
Based on U.S. airplay compiled by Mediabase. Unofficial Number Ones At the end of every year, two weeks are not counted in the official published chart as these chart weeks are very slow with not much changes. This is known as the Holiday Freeze. Other Top 20 Hits List of other songs that peaked inside the top 20 in 2009. *Akon "Right Now (Na Na Na)" (#9) *Akon featuring Colby O'Donnis and Kardinal Offishall "Beautiful" (#11) *Beyoncé "Halo" (#2) *Beyoncé "If I Were a Boy" (#14 - #9 in 2008) *Beyoncé "Sweet Dreams" (#5) *The Black Eyed Peas "Meet Me Halfway" (#10) *Boys Like Girls "Love Drunk" (#8) *Boys Like Girls featuring Taylor Swift (#15 - #7 in 2010) *Britney Spears "3" (#2) *Britney Spears "If U Seek Amy" (#6) *Cascada "Evacuate the Dancefloor" (#15) *Ciara featuring Justin Timberlake "Love Sex Magic" (#13) *Cobra Starship featuring Leighton Meester "Good Girls Go Bad" (#5) *Colbie Caillat "Fallin' for You" (#17) *Daughtry "No Surprise" (#9) *David Cook "Light On" (#20) *David Guetta featuring Akon "Sexy Chick" (#6 - #3 in 2010) *Drake "Best I Ever Had" (#9) *Eminem featuring Dr. Dre and 50 Cent "Crack a Bottle" (#20) *Flo Rida featuring Ne-Yo "Ne On You" (#16) *Flo Rida featuring Wynter "Sugar" (#16) *The Fray "Never Say Never" (#14) *The Fray "You Found Me" (#6) *Jamie Foxx featuring T-Pain "Blame It" (#3) *Jason Mraz "I'm Yours" (#4 - #1 in 2008) *Jay-Z featuring Alicia Keys "Empire State of Mind" (#8 - #5 in 2010) *Jay-Z featuring Rihanna and Kanye West "Run This Town" (#9) *Jay Sean featuring Sean Paul and Lil Jon "Do You Remember" (#13 - #5 in 2010) *Jeremih "Birthday Sex" (#13) *Jesse McCartney "How Do You Sleep?" (#7) *John Legend featuring André 3000 "Green Light" (#20) *Jordin Sparks "Battlefield" (#7) *Justin Bieber "One Time" (#14) he sucks simon lajoie's cock *Kanye West "Heartless" (#3) *Kanye West "Love Lockdown" (#10) *Katy Perry "Hot N Cold" (#5 - #1 in 2008) *Katy Perry "Thinking of You" (#19) *Ke$ha "TiK ToK" (#3 - #1 in 2010) *Kelly Clarkson "Already Gone" (#5) *Kelly Clarkson "I Do Not Hook Up" (#8) *Kelly Clarkson "My Life Would Suck Without You" (#3) *Keri Hilson featuring Kanye West and Ne-Yo "Knock You Down" (#3) *Kevin Rudolf featuring Lil Wayne "Let it Rock" (#8 - #6 in 2008) *Kid Cudi "Day 'N' Nite" (#15) *Kristinia DeBarge "Goodbye" (#13) *Lady GaGa "Bad Romance" (#2 - #1 in 2010) *Leona Lewis "Better in Time" (#20 - #3 in 2008) *Mariah Carey "Obsessed" (#8) *Michael Franti & Spearhead featuring Cherine Anderson "Say Hey (I Love You)" (#19) *Miley Cyrus "The Climb" (#5) *Ne-Yo "Mad" (#11) *Ne-Yo "Miss Independent" (#13 - #8 in 2008) *Nickelback "Gotta Be Somebody" (#13) *Nickelback "If Today Was Your Last Day" (#12) *Orianthi "According to You" (#18 - #6 in 2010) *Owl City "Fireflies" (#2) *P!nk "Please Don't Leave Me" (#6) *P!nk "So What" (#10 - #1 in 2008) *P!nk "Sober" (#4) *Pitbull "Hotel Room Service" (#11) *Pitbull "I Know You Want Me (Calle Ocho)" (#4) *The Pussycat Dolls "I Hate This Part" (#11) *Rihanna "Rehab" (#18 - #17 in 2008) *Rihanna featuring Young Jeezy "Hard" (#20 - #9 in 2010) *Saving Abel "Addicted" (#16 - #8 in 2008) *Sean Kingston "Fire Burning" (#6) *Shakira "She Wolf" (#12) *Shinedown "Second Chance" (#4) *Soulja Boy Tell'em featuring Sammie "Kiss Me Thru the Phone" (#4) *T.I. "Whatever You Like" (#9 - #3 in 2008) *T.I. featuring Justin Timberlake "Dead and Gone" (#4) *Taylor Swift "Fifteen" (#12) *Theory of a Deadman "Not Meant to Be" (#19) *The Ting Tings "That's Not My Name" (#16) *The Veronicas "Untouched" (#12) Top 25 Hits of the Year #The All-American Rejects "Gives You Hell" #Lady GaGa "Poker Face" #The Black Eyed Peas "Boom Boom Pow" #The Black Eyed Peas "I Gotta Feeling" #Flo Rida featuring Ke$ha "Right Round" #Taylor Swift "You Belong with Me" #Jay Sean featuring Lil Wayne "Down" #Lady GaGa featuring Colby O'Donis "Just Dance" #Kelly Clarkson "My Life Would Suck Without You" #The Fray "You Found Me" #Kings of Leon "Use Somebody" #Katy Perry "Waking Up In Vegas" #T.I. featuring Justin Timberlake "Dead and Gone" #3OH!3 "Don't Trust Me" #Taylor Swift "Love Story" #Beyoncé "Halo" #Britney Spears "Circus" #Keri Hilson featuring Kanye West and Ne-Yo "Knock You Down" #Shinedown "Second Chance" #Jason Derülo "Whatcha Say" #Miley Cyrus "Party in the U.S.A." #Pitbull "I Know You Want Me (Calle Ocho)" #P!nk "Sober" #Kanye West "Heartless" #Lady GaGa "Love Game" Before: Mediabase Pop 100 Airplay Number 1's of 2008 After: Mediabase Pop 100 Airplay Number 1's of 2010 Category:Mediabase